This invention relates to slide fasteners and more particularly to an improved bridge top end stop for stopping the movement of a slider at a predetermined point on the top end of the fastener to prevent the slider from running off the fastener elements.
As is well known in the art, the top stop of the type described is anchored in place astride the top ends of a pair of oppositely disposed stringer tapes each carrying on an along its one longitudinal edge a row of interlocking fastener elements, to thereby restrict or terminate the movement of a slider when closing the fastener. Slide fasteners using bridge type top stops are suitable especially for use on bags or pouches because the bridge top stop can prevent the top ends of the stringers from being spread apart when the fastener is closed. Prior to this invention, there were known bridge top end stops having a simple U-shaped or V-shaped contour which, upon abutting engagement with a slider to close the fastener, tends to produce a gap between the slider and the top end stop, with the results that the slider is liable to shifting out of position and furthermore, the gap permits entry of dust and rain into the interior of the bag or pouch to which the fastener is applied.